Things are not always what they seem! - 9/20/2019
As the adrenaline calmed from their prior fight, Meattus felt a stern but gentle tap on his shoulder. As he turned, Vulvia stood before him. Hands on her hips, 'What was that all about!?' Meattus, caught off guard started to ramble, 'Well, you see, they cast a spell on me...and you know what I like, what I'm into, and I couldn't help myself, I mean you know what I'm into...your face!' Vulvia shakes her head and sighs, 'You have not changed at all.' M: Well, would you want me to? V: I suppose you're right. As Meattus and Vulvia continue their chat, Lilli and Sitara look through the rest of the chamber. It appears to be a lavish pleasure room. Lilli giggles and swings on a device crafted from vinyl and hanging from the ceiling. L: Guys! Everyone here knew how to have so much fun! Look they made this fun thing! Vulvia and Meattus look to each other, both slowly shaking their heads whispering, 'She's so innocent, that it's sickening...' Sitara gasps and runs over pulling the elven monk from the swings, explaining that she should not be doing that. She immediately was then distracted by a pair of magical manacles laying upon the floor. Olin curls up his lip mildly in disgust, Meattus notices, 'This doesn't appeal to you paladin?' Olin replies quickly, 'My only mistress is the lady Eyrn.' Loot: Magical Manacles - needs id'ed Magical Member rings (one gold, one rethorite) - needs id'ed Meattus manages to find a bowl of a potion that keeps those that imbibe it in a state of constant pleasure (he takes 4 vials). The Clutch moves into the next room which looks similar to a wine cellar. Large casks line the walls, and bottles lay strewn about. Upon further inspection Sitara determines that the casks are all filled with blood. Meattus continues looking through cupboards and drawers. He finds two smokey vials. After contemplating if there would be a way to poison the casks of blood, the Clutch decides the only thing to do is to continue moving forward. Meattus throws open two large double doors revealing a long hall filled with statues of elven lords and ladies. They are crafted from the purest of marble. Lilli shivers, and cringes upon seeing the statues. She feels as if they're constantly watching her, following her every move. She shuffles and pushes herself to the middle of the group. Meattus looks down to the petite monk, 'Lilli? Are you okay?' She scowls, 'I just want out of here!' As the Clutch crosses the threshold, the statues shoot a burst of green fire. Lilli - already on high alert growls and jumps clear of the fire. Sitara, nearly always at the ready, quickly places her tower shield in front of her, blocking the blast. Meattus barely manages to stumble out of the way, Cinders covers his backside, happily basking in the flames that flicked across Meattus. The group moves slowly through the halls and pushes open another door. Runes light up throughout the room basking the Clutch in an eerie light. Meattus' lip curls up into a snarl as he feels a shadow push against his mind. He harshly whispers, 'We are not alone...someone, someone is trying to get in my head...' The features and decor, of the bedroom, are obviously elven made with the glints of brilliant craftsmanship. Along one of the stone walls of this bedroom is a large pool of a crimson liquid. A lithe woman in a gossamer dress smiles at the entering party. Meattus grins with a near predatory appearance, and jests with the woman. Meattus: Are you in this big house all alone? Woman (quietly laughing): This house? This manor? It is mine. The Pale Lord could never have something like this, he is too weak. Meattus: I see, I see. So I've recently encountered some lovely...ladies who were not quite living. Woman: Oh, I assure you, I am quite alive. Acaron's thirst can be quite insatiable...those ladies are proof. Tell me, could you please provide some more entertainment? It has been ages since I've been so amused. Meattus: If we'd be allowed to continue, you shall be entertained. You seem like a women who knows what she wants. Tell me, though, before we take our leave, what is your name? Woman: Oh, it's Titiana. Lilli runs up to Meattus: We need to know if she's seen Olin's sister! Titiana: What's that? A sister? Well, what does she look like. Olin starts to shift his feet and looks around very uncomfortable. Slowly he takes a step back, nearly looking to run. Sitara snarls and backhands him, knocking him to the ground. She pins him against the wall firmly. Sitara: Tell us the entire truth. Now. Olin (growling): I want my birthright back. My sister was never stolen. I know exactly where she is. After admitting this, Sitara shakes her head slowly, his illusion fading. The marks on his armor no longer bearing the crest of Eyrn, but of an elder evil. Sitara howls in anger, a person, impersonating her goddess. 'FOR ERYN!' She then slays Olin. As soon as the final breath left the traitorous prince his soul is pulled into Titiana. Lilli stands with her daggers drawn, Sitara stands at the ready her weapon already drenched with the blood of the fallen. Titiana waves her hands dismissively - Now, now, we do not need to fight. Meattus looks to the paladin and monk, both true to their nature, already flanking the woman. Meattus: I think you should tell us your plan, your intentions, and end goals...My friends, do not seem to be comforted by what just occurred. Titiana (smiles seductively): I only wish to be entertained! It has been so long. Meattus, I'm telling you. Acheron he killed his little wife, and that's the reason he acts the way he does. Go kill him and end his misery and all will be better. Return to me and we'll have so much fun. Lilli and Sitara glance to Meattus then to Titiana and nod. As they strike, Titiana transforms into a beautiful, demonic figure. One Sitara recognizes as a succubus. Upon her transformation, the crimson pool starts to take shape revealing a blood ooze. Sitara slices into the succubus' side and calls upon the power of Eryn to smite her. Meattus throws his axe, it landing solidly and cutting cleanly into the demon. He reaches out calling the hammer back to him - it magically reappearing in his hand. He throws it one more time, but it slams into the bedpost barely missing her. Vulvia pierces the blood ooze with her trident, while the succubus attempts to claw and bite Sitara. The ooze attacks the monk and rogue, landing an attack on each by lashing a bloody tendril. Sitara strikes Titiana two more times causing the succubus to howl in pain. She then stares down Sitara with passion and pain in her eyes. Sitara cries out as the pain she just inflicted on the demon was transferred back to herself. The monk curls a lip back as she plunges her punching daggers into the ooze quickly, landing a flurry of blows. Meattus roars charging in grabbing the demon by the hair and cleanly slicing her head off with his great sword. The ooze reaches up with a tendril, wrapping Vulvia's arm. She falls to the floor. Lilli growls and strikes down the ooze. With tears of concern, and anger in her eyes she calls for Sitara. The paladin places her hands upon Vulvia's shoulders. The warmth of Eryn slowly closing some wounds. Vulvia gasps as her breath comes back to her. Lilli roars and jumps in the puddle, stomping the red ooze as a child may stomp through a mud puddle. The team manages to find: * A cursed suit of silence (no one removed/wore) * Fine glassware (kept for use) * A very imposing (evil) shield - Sitara kept * A sword with Eldridge runes upon it - Sitara kept * Armor with an inscription that cannot be read, and a tentacled head upon it - Sitara kept * 5 Rethorite Coins (To Slush) The Clutch decides to rest. Meattus trains Flayer (who can now join in battles). The group moves the heavy wooden poster bed to the door, hoping to get a long rest. Next Adventure: To End the Terror of the Elven Children! - 10/4/2019 Previous Adventure: What Large Fangs You Have?! - 9/14/2019 Category:Adventure Category:Pale Lord